The Death of Dark Dragon and its Aftermath
by headhunter
Summary: Finally uploaded, sry it took so long, the site kept giving me problems, but that is fixed. Enjoy the new chapter and please r&r!
1. The End of Dark Dragon......and T.Master...

The Death of Dark Dragon and its Aftermath  
  
  
Chapter 1Dark Dragon's Demise....and T.Master's!?  
  
  
Introduction  
  
All fans of Shining Force know the story of Dark Dragon and his downfall, but few know all of what happened afterward. Here's the full story.  
  
  
After Mae, Luke, Musashi, Gort, and T.Master (The Master) had eliminated the left and right side heads of Dark Dragon, they moved into position to destroy the central, and most powerful, head (only the most powerful because of the deadly demon blaze attack that was acquired from the wizard Darksol, and magnified in strength by Dark Dragon's immense, even unlimited, power supply). When the Shining Force was fully healed and ready for battle, they charged. Mae (equipped with the Demon Lance) attacked the left side of Dark Dragon's central head. Luke (equipped with one of the two legendary Atlases and a Power Ring) attacked from in front of Dark Dragon. Musashi (armed with a katana) attacked from the right side of Dark Dragon. Each had sunk their weapons deep within Dark Dragon's head and neck, but were unable to destroy the final head. Only when T.Master had sunk the Chaos Breaker deep within Dark Dragon's final head had he been defeated and resealed. As Dark Dragon began to die, the Castle of the Ancients began to sink.  
  
"The Castle is sinking, T.Master, we must leave now!" insisted Nova.  
  
T.Master tried to let go of the Chaos Breaker, but a dark spell of Dark Dragon's bound T.Master to the hilt of the legendary sword.  
  
"If I die, so will you!" Dark Dragon told T.Master telepathically.  
  
"T.Master, we must hurry!" insisted Nova once more.  
  
"I'm stuck!" yelled T.Master, still struggling to release himself from the Chaos Breaker.  
  
Mae and Gort, longtime members of the Shining Force and good friends of T.Master's, each grabbed one of T.Master's arms and pulled to try to release him, but nothing would work. As the Shining Force began to gather around T.Master, some helped Mae and Gort pull to try to release T.Master once more, but to no avail.  
  
"Leave me!" yelled T.Master.  
  
"NO!" shouted the Shining Force as one.  
  
"We will stay with you," said Mae.  
  
"Mwahahaha, what luck, I will destroy the entire Shining Force," bellowed Dark Dragon.  
  
"No, I will not let you all die with me," whispered T.Master as he started his Egress spell.  
  
Usually, the Egress spell fainted the members of the Shining Force and transported them to a safe area. But T.Master couldn't faint. He had to keep from fainting so that he would know if the Egress spell would help save the Shining Force. T.Master was relieved to see that the Shining Force was gone from the inner room of the Castle of Ancients. Knowing this, T.Master gave up trying to free himself.  



	2. T.Master's Escape

Chapter 2: T.Master's Escape  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to T.Master. Concentrating deeply, T.Master used the Chaos Breaker's special power on his right hand. The legendary sword, once wielded by a warrior, could not kill thaT warrior, so the blast from the Chaos Breaker seriously burned his hand, but also tore it off of the hilt. Reaching into his pouch, T.Master pulled out a healing seed and ate it. Glancing at his hand, T.Master watched as the blisters, burns, and charred flesh began to heal and mend itslef until it was fully healed. Reaching into his cloak, T.Master pulled out the short sword that he kept for emergencies.  
  
"Thank all that's holy," T.Master thought aloud to himself, as he prepared to cut off his left hand, still stuck to the hilt of the Chaos Breaker. With one swift swing, T.Master cut off his hand. Suddenly, the Chaos Breaker fell out of Dark Dragon because Dark Dragon's spell required the hero to be wielding it for it to stay in him. T.Master's left hand fell from the hilt, stopping at his feet. T.Master again reached into his pouch, but for the mystical White Ring. Holding the White Ring in his mouth, T.Master lifted his severed hand and put the ring on the ring finger. Holding his left hand to his left wrist, T.Master watched as after a moment, his hand began reconnecting to his wrist. First the bone repaired itself, then the tendons and muscles rebuilt, finishing with the blood vessels and skin. Flexing his fingers to make sure that he was fully healed, T.Master picked up the Chaos Breaker and made sure that it was not damaged, then put it into his pouch. Then, T.Master once again cast the Egress spell to escape. 


End file.
